dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (2017 Movie)
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Bruce Wayne * Edgar Rice Burroughs Locations: * Present Day ** *** **** * ( ) ** *** Château Veronique *** Veld ** ** ** *** *** **** **** **** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = In the Louvre in Paris, Diana Prince receives a parcel from a Wayne Enterprises courier. She carefully opens it to find a plate of a photograph taken in Belgium almost a century before. It has been sent by Bruce Wayne, who included a note telling he has the original and he would love to hear the story behind it. As Diana examines the picture, her mind wanders back to her past on Themyscira. :''Growing up on the island paradise, Diana had long been inspired by her mother Hippolyta and her aunt, general Antiope. Impatient to be taught in fighting, Diana would often slip away from her teacher, Mnemosyne, and watch the practice. Antiope notices her attempts at practice, but Hippolyta forbids any training. At bedtime, the queen decides not to tell her the usual stories about the origin of the Amazons. Instead, she explains to her about Ares. ::''Millennia ago, Zeus created mankind. Ares was jealous of this, and corrupted these creatures to war against each other. In response, the Gods of Olympus created the Amazons to serve as an example to men. And men enslaved them. After Hippolyta and Antiope led a revolt against their captors and the Gods helped them, the God of War slew them all. Only Zeus survived, but he was mortally injured. With his final actions, Zeus created Themyscira, so the Amazons could escape Ares' vision. He also left them a great weapon with which they could kill the errant god. After being shown the hall of relics, Diana thinks this "God Killer" to be a sword. :''Despite being forbidden, Diana trains to be a warrior with her aunt. They do so for years until they are discovered. Antiope explains she does it to prepare Diana for the inevitable return of Ares, which Hippolyta counters by linking the level of her powers to their chance of discovery. The queen allows training, but warns her sister Diana must never find out who she really is, as that would attract Ares' attention. :''With the full support of the Amazonian military, Diana's training progresses quickly. She can hold off multiple archers, javelins and the axe of the mighty warrior Artemis. In a fight with Antiope, while her skill is formidable, her lack of focus breaks her up, allowing her teacher to push her to the ground and disarm her. While Antiope berates her pupil and swings down on her, Diana inadvertedly crosses her bracelets, unlocking a wave of energy that knocks down Antiope. Menalippe tends to her general's wounds. As Diana tries to apologize, she notices the other warriors are afraid. Hippolyta regrets her decision to let her be trained. Diana walks off to come to terms with herself. :''Standing on the cliffs, Diana hears a rumbling sound, and soon a plane appears from the shield around the island. Without a second though, she dives into the ocean to explore the crash. The plane's pilot, Steve Trevor, struggles to get his leg loose from his sinking plane. As he sinks deeper, he spots a mysterious shape on the surface. It's Diana, who dives after him and frees his leg. While she drags him to shore, outside the protective barrier, the has mounted an extensive search for Trevor. It eases carefully through the sudden fog. The lead sloop's lookout spots wreckage and as he reaches for it, he passes through the barrier. :''Diana is surprised to see the person she rescued is a man. As he comes to, he's equally surprised at being rescued. But they can't talk for long, as the sloops and the have now broken through the barrier. Steve quickly explains they're the bad guys. Hippolyta arrives on the cliffs with the army and commands their unwelcome guest step away from Diana. She then focuses on the larger invading party. The navy and the Amazons exchange a volley. The Amazons suffer no losses. The Germans do, but make land relatively unhindered. The archery battallion makes its way to the beach by swinging off ropes, and in doing so, suffer its first loss: Orana is hit by a stray bullet and left to dangle on her rope. At close range, the rifles prove much more effective than the bows and the Amazons fall left and right. :''Antiope charges in with the cavalry, and the small German force is completely unprotected. The horses plow through the soldiers with relatively small losses. Antiope is thrown from her horse but can continue on foot. Steve decides to overpower a German and steal his rifle and Diana does the same with a bow and sword. Hippolyta joins the forces on the beach and proves she is still quite formidable. Antiope takes out three soldiers hiding behind a rock by having Menalippe launch her over it with a shield. As she lands, she spots a soldier taking aim at Diana from behind. She jumps in front of the shot and takes the bullet. Diana watches her get hit while Steve kills the shooter. With her last words, she urges Diana the time is right and she must go. She also mentions the God Killer. Hippolyta and Menaliipe rush in, but their beloved general is dead. :''Hippolyta's wrath turns to Trevor, but Diana stops her. Steve explains he is not the enemy. Menalippe questions why he is wearing the enemy's colors. He can't answer. Artemis urges him and Menalippe asks for his name, but he can't answer that either. Venelia wants him dead, but Philippus argues they need him alive so they can find out what he is doing there. Trevor is taken to the throne room and questioned with the Lasso of Hestia. He initially tells them only his name, rank and serial number, but the lasso's power soon kicks in. He reveals he works as a spy for British Intelligence and explains his mission. ::''Steve had tracked German commander Erich Ludendorf to the Ottoman Empire, where he was visiting a secret research facility. He found most existing intelligence was wrong and the Turks were creating dangerous chemical weapons for the Germans for chief scientist Doctor Isabel Maru, or Doctor Poison as people had come to call her. Steve observes a test on a live subject and decides to take action. He steals the doctor's notebook. His theft is discovered by the time he makes it out of the facility. He hijacks a ready and takes off, shooting the remaining planes and dropping a grenade on the factory. Ludendorff and Maru escape, but the building is destroyed. :''With this intelligence, he hopes to be able to stop millions from dying and stop the war. The Amazons are unfamiliar with this war - the War to End All Wars. Raging for four years, the dead now number 25 million. Steve's account shocks the Amazons and Diana especially. The Amazons leave to discuss things. Philippus's suggestion of letting him return is shot down over safety fears. Diana pleads this war must be the work of Ares and explains after Acantha asks her to clarify. Hippolyta does not want to deplete the army to send out forces to fight Man's war. Diana can ont believe it, and reminds the Amazons what they were created for. This further annoys the queen, who reminds her she is not like the other Amazons. She forbids any ventures to the outside. :''In the healing chambers, Diana's bandages are tended by Epione. Despite having bled, Diana's wounds have healed entirely. She looks up Steve, who is relaxing in a pool. He explains things about his home, and shows her the watch his father gave to him. He has some questions in return about where he is. She tells him she wants to bring him back, but her mother does not allow it. After hearing of Steve's motivation to return to war, Diana decides to break her mother's ban. She breaks into the tower where the relics are held and steals the God Killer, the Lasso and a red and blue armor. They travel to a small harbor to take a boat out, but the queen has found out. Hippolyta listens to Diana's pleading and decides she cannot stop her. She warns her of the dangers of Man's world and that she may never return. She also gives her Antiope's tiara. :''In the small boat, Steve and Diana talk. They discuss a variety of topics. The war, their objectives, marriage, love and their cultural differences over it. She explains how she was sculpted from clay and brought to life by Zeus. :''In a new facility in Belgium, Ludendorff is unhappy with the lack of progress. He kills the commander to make a point and meets with doctor Maru. She is doubtful of her cause and skill. Without her notebook, she cannot finish the weapon in time. She has been working on something else: vials with a vapor that invigorates anyone breathing it in. She demonstrates one on Ludendorff. It makes him strong enough to break a pistol with one hand. Maru gets an epiphany and predicts her new weapon will be terrifying. :''Diana and Steve make it to London. She is not impressed with the city as she views the many factories spewing their smoke. Diana wants to og to the war, but Steve has to get to his command first. He also has to find some more suitable clothing for Diana. At a warehouse, they meet with his secretary, Etta Candy, who gives Diana some perspectives on life as a woman in Man's world. It takes a while, but eventually they find clothing that Diana is comfortable in. On their way to command, Steve notices they are being followed and hides in an alleyway. They are confronted by four armed men. Steve is surprised how Diana first blocks one of their shots with her bracelet and then takes them all out. Etta stops the leader from escaping, but when he is questioned with the Lasso, he takes a cyanide pill. :''At the War Cabinet, Steve and Diana crash a meeting to speak with Colonel Darnell. A proponent of armistice, sir Patrick Morgan, is having trouble getting heard. But the sight of a woman in the room manages startles them all. Steve pushes her out and wait for Darnell after the meeting is ended. Despite getting the notebook, Darnell is not happy with the breach in protocol, but is interrupted by sir Patrick. He thanks them, as their presence made the room quiet enough for him to speak. Steve introduces her as "Diana Prince". Sir Patrick is happy with the report. :''Doctor Maru tests her newest poison. She releases an ampoule into a small chamber and watches gleefully as it consumes the gas mask inside. :''In the War Room, is briefed on the case. They cannot decipher the notebook. Diana recognizes it as Ottoman and Sumerian. Her knowledge befuddles the men. Darnell convinces Haig she could at least read it to them. The book details a new version of mustard gas, which uses hydrogen instead of sulphur. As such, gas masks would be useless. To stop it from being used on the front, they have to strike. But Haig refuses. Sending troups into Belgium, Ludendorff's last known location, could endanger the armistice talks. Steve is ordered not to intervene. Diana is angered at the commanders favoring armistice at the cost of thousands of lives of soldiers. She furiously berates them and explains that in her culture, generals fight with the soldiers. Steve works her out of the door and explains he plans to go anyway. :''To do so, he recuits some old acquaintances in a pub. Con man Sameer is in the middle of a hustle, but is so impressed with Diana that he lets it slide. Their other friend, marksman Charlie ended up on the wrong side of a fight after accidentally drinking someone else's glass. Diana is unfamiliar with the work of a sniper and is appalled with the lack of honour in it. He needs no honour. Steve briefly explains the plan, but the two quickly note there is no money involved. They don't feel like going just to bring Diana to the front. They are convinced otherwise when Diana stops Charlie's fighting opponent and when sir Patrick arrives with money. :''The group makes their way to the harbor, where they take a small boat to meat with Chief, a smuggler. Diana questions Steve's company, but he replies he is all three - a liar, a murderer and a smuggler. At the harbor, Diana sees a different side. Whereas before, she had only seen happy soldiers off to war, now she saw the wounded return. They make their way to Belgium unhindered and disambark. :''Ludendorff meets with and is not pleased with their defeatism. He lets Doctor Maru kill them all with the new poison. He tosses them one gas mask just to torture them, as it wouldn't help them even if they fought over it. They're off to see the Kaiser. :''Diana and company make their way to Chief, a little later than planned. He is impressed with Diana, but she does not understand him - taking no side but his own. While the others are sleeping, he explains that as a Native American, he has little left in the United States. Even Steve's "people" are not wholly good. And neither is Charlie. Despite being indifferent about killing earlier, Diana learns it has left him deeply scarred. He sees ghosts, as Chief puts it. He does not accept pity, however. :''The next morning, they arrive at the front, passing columns of evacuees and wounded. Diana does not like not being able to help them, but they must keep moving. In the trenches, a local townswoman clamors to Diana and explains how their town, Veld, is destroyed and enslaved. Diana wants to intervene but Steve stops her. They have some way to go to a spot where they can cross the lines and they can't save everyone. Diana does not accept that. Donning her tiara and dropping her robes, she rises from the trench to face the enemy head on. Gunshots are easily parried, and even with her shield she can block mortar fire. As she gets close, the combined force of multiple machine guns grinds her to a halt. It is enough distraction for Steve and the others to sneak up, followed by the army. :''While the army secures the trench, Diana moves on to the town. She takes out the entire garrison almost single handedly. The Germans are so surprised and desperate to stop her an armored car fires indiscriminately at their own troups. After seeing Steve shoot a man, she decides to take out the rest with only her lasso. The last man alive is a sniper. Charlie can't make the shot, but Steve uses the shield trick he saw Menalippe and Antiope do to launch Diana into the belltower. She demolishes it and the sniper. The townsfolk come out, amazed at what they've just witnessed. They all thank her, and a local photographer snaps a picture of them. Diana questions Charlie's skills as he has yet to make a shot. But Sameer counters not everyone gets to be what they want. He himself faced it when racism prevented him from becoming an actor. Everyone has their battles. :''Steve finds a phone and contacts Etta, who's working with sir Patrick. She relays that Ludendorff is nearby in a local castle, the army headquarters. He's hosting a gala and the kaiser will be one of the guests. Sir Patrick forbids them from going to the gala as it would compromise the armistice. Ludendorff would bomb the front regardless, which leads Diana to assume Ludendorff is Ares. Steve feigns static and hangs up. :''The team relaxes for the night. Spurred on by Sameer, Steve and Diana drink and he teaches her how to dance. She considers it more swaying than dancing, but happily joins. Charlie is playing a piano and singing in the bar, something Steve has not seen him do in years. As snow begins to fall, they come closer. They retreat to a room for the night together and kiss. :''The next morning, Charlie is reluctant to move on, seeing as he's not in a good shape. Diana convinces him otherwise because she enjoyed his singing. He sings the journey to the castle. Discussing their plans on the way there, Sameer and Chief believe Diana about Ares. Charlie doesn't, and Steve is unsure. Steve wants to go in along, and orders Diana to stay behind. Chief steals a car from the parking lot; Steve and Sameer pose as an officer and his foreign manservant and bluff their way inside. Diana confronts a German guest and steals her dress and invitation. Steve pretends to be an admirer of Doctor Maru and almost convinces the insecure scientist to tell him some secrets. When his attention is drawn to Diana, Maru becomes jealous and cuts off the conversation. :''Ludendorff invites his unexpected guest to a dance. His talk of victory, wars and gods convinces her even more he is Ares. He is called away and Steve stops her before he can kill him. She doesn't let him stop her and heads outside, where they are just in time to see a cannon fire a shell of the gas at Veld. Diana hurries to the town, but finds only death. She berates Steve for stopping her. Steve had the others follow Ludendorff and they alert them to their location with smoke signals. It's a militaty camp and airstrip. The Amazon has no trouble dispatching the guards and confronts Ludendorff in a radio tower. :''With Maru's enhancements, Ludendorff can keep up with Wonder Woman for some time, even grabbing her sword. But he cannot win. She lassos him and slams him into the roof. She boasts her objective one last time before driving the sword through his heart. It does not change anything. War still rages. Diana ponders the futility of her actions. Steve tries to calm her down, arguing that maybe, war is not solely caused by Ares. Not everyone is always good. And maybe the world does not deserve Diana and the Amazons. But the war is too big to blame on one person. Everyone is to blame for war. He heads off to stop a bomber aircraft with the gas. :''Ares reveals himself. He was not Ludendorff; he was sir Patrick Morgan all this time. He tempts to sway her to his side. He explains that mankind is itself responsible for war, and that his influence is only subtle. He destroys her sword, and tells her how it wasn't the God-Killer... the God-Killer was her. Zeus' lastborn daughter and Ares' half-sister. She does not believe him, but her lasso shows he is not lying. He explains he did it all because mankind stol the Earth from the Gods and ruined it. He pleaded for armistice because he knew they could not keep it and return to even more fierce fighting. She rejects him :''Steve and the others make their way into the hangar. Sameer discovers a timer on the charges and Chief finds out their destination is London. After Ares blows up the radio tower, Steve realizes Diana was right. And they need to stop the plane. They can't shoot it down out of fear of dispersing the gas. The only thing they can do is fly it to a safe distance and explode the hydrogen-based gas. :''Ares easily parries Diana's attacks and uses the terrain to slow her down, but can not pin her down either. An explosion knocks her clear, straight into Steve's path as he heads to the plane. He tells her something and gives her his watch before running off and climbing aboard. Ares creates a suit of armor from the debris and renews his attacks on Diana. Sameer, Charlie and Chief plant explosives in the factory. Knowing her time is up, Doctor Maru torches her research and escapes just in time. The fight between the gods rages on, until Ares manages to bind Diana with tank threads. :''She is helpless to see how her friends, out of ammunition, make piece with their destiny. She is helpless to see how Steve, now clear of any population, shoots the payload and sacrifices himself. But seeing good deeds renews her resolve. It unlocks her full potential as a demigoddess, and it is terrifying. She does not succumb to it, however. No matter how strongly Ares eggs her to kill German soldiers or Doctor Maru, she does not. She remembers the last conversation she had with Steve, and his final words were a declaration of love. She chooses to believe in love. This makes Ares even madder, but his attack backfires. Diana absorbs his lightning bolt and drives it through her brother's heart. The German soldiers wake from the fog of war. Diana's friends crawl from underneath the rubble. War is dead. War is over. :''In London, Etta takes Diana through the celebrations to a commemorative wall at Trafalgar Square. She touches a photograph of Steve, posing dashingly next to an airplane. She smiles and watches the sky, basking in the peace. After being reminded of her past adventure, Diana feels stronger about her mission in the 21st Century. She still cherishes Steve's watch, and the words he gave to her. Everyone has light and dark inside them, and they must choose for themselves which path they take. But only love can truly save the world. She thanks Bruce Wayne for sending her the plate, and she will be, for now and forever, Wonder Woman. | Cast = * Gal Gadot - Diana ** Lilly Aspell - Young Diana (8) ** Emily Carey - Diana (12) * Chris Pine - Steve Trevor * Connie Nielsen - Hippolyta * Robin Wright - Antiope * Danny Huston - Erich Ludendorff * David Thewlis - Sir Patrick Morgan * Saïd Taghmaoui - Sameer * Ewen Bremner - Charlie * Eugene Brave Rock - Chief * Lucy Davis - Etta Candy * Elena Anaya - Dr. Maru * Lisa Loven Kongsli - Menalippe * Ann J. Wolfe - Artemis * Ann Ogbomo - Philippus * James Cosmo - Field Marshall Haig * Martin Bishop - Kaiser Wilhelm II * Steffan Rhodri - Colonel Darnell * Rachel Pickup - Fausta Grables * Rainer Bock - Von Hindenberg * Danielle Lewis - Senator Timandra * Florence Kasumba - Senator Acantha * Eleanor Matsuura - Epione * Josette Simon - Mnemosyne * Doutzen Kroes - Venelia * Hayley Warnes - Aella * Samantha Jo - Euboea * Brooke Ence - Penthiselea * Madeleine Vall Beijner - Egeria * Hari James - Trigona * Jacqui-Lee Pryce - Niobe * Mayling Ng - Orana | Notes = | Trivia = *The scene where Diana eats ice cream for the first time and praises the vendor is an event from the "New 52" DC Comics (2011). *Gal Gadot was a part of re-shoots for the movie (including stunts) while being five months pregnant. She was visibly pregnant so the crew created a costume which had a green screen around her belly, which was later removed during post-production | Links = | Videos = * }} pl:Wonder Woman (film; 2017)